


Come ‘vino rosso’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [6]
Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble su un momento d'incontro tra Gildarts e Shanks.





	1. Chapter 1

Come ‘vino rosso’

 

Shanks si accomodò seduto di fronte a Gildarts.

“Rinunci alla ricerca dopo tutti questi anni?” domandò, passandosi l’unica mano tra i capelli di un vermiglio acceso.

“Ogni tanto bisogna rinunciare alle proprie ‘ricerche’ per lasciare spazio ai giovani… Tu più di chiunque altro dovresti comprendermi” rispose Gildarts.

“Oh sì. Largo alla ‘nuova era’! Io sono convinto che troveranno il One Piece e anche ciò che gli hai lasciato” concordò Shanks.

“Sai, forse dovresti metterti una protesi anche tu” disse Gildarts, passandosi la mano tra i folti capelli rosso scuro.

“Sto bene così, sono un pirata. Ti va un giro di alcol?” rispose Shanks.

“Sempre!” gridò Gildarts.

Entrambi risero gioviali.

 

[109].

 


	2. NUOVA ERA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKzETu9XL0w.

NUOVA ERA

 

 

Jiraiya si portò la bottiglia di sakè alle labbra e la sorseggiò rumorosamente, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli bianchi intorno al viso.

Il medesimo che faceva aderire la casacca nera di Shanks al corpo del pirata, lì dove mancava il braccio.

“Scommetto che hai delle nuove avventure da raccontarmi. Come procede la vita per mare?” chiese l’eremita dei rospi.

“Soffio un vento di cambiamento. Le mie vicissitudini sono niente rispetto alla luce di rinnovamento che ho visto nei loro occhi. Qualcosa d’incredibile, qualcosa per cui ho rinunciato persino a una parte del mio corpo” rispose Shanks il rosso. Si portò a sua volta una bottiglia alle labbra e bevve avidamente, un rivolo di sakè gli scivolò oltre le labbra e gocciolò dal suo mento, alcune gocce s’impigliarono nell’accenno di barba incolta.

“Anche io ho conosciuto un ragazzino energetico. Mi ricorda molto me stesso alla mia età, ma può davvero cambiare questo mondo. Si chiama Naruto” disse Jiraiya. Gettò indietro la testa e rise rumorosamente. “Però non si sa proprio divertire. Pensa che non beve neanche perché è minorenne. Inoltre mi preoccupa, non c’è gonnella che gli faccia girare la testa. Nemmeno un peperino dai capelli rosa che mi ricorda un po’ Tsunade”. Aggiunse.

“Naruto? Come il protagonista dei tuoi libri?” chiese Shanks.

“Li avevi letti?” chiese Jiraiya sgranando gli occhi.

Shanks si grattò le cicatrici sull’occhio, con la stessa mano con cui teneva la bottiglia per il collo, e scrollò le spalle.

“Il mio marmocchio si chiama Rufy. Sembra la reincarnazione del Capitano, gli ho anche lasciato il cappello di Paglia. Ed è lui che mi ha fatto capire che la nuova era è iniziata” cambiò discorso.

Jiraiya alzò la bottiglia in alto.

“Alla nuova era, allora, che sia di pirati o di ninja, basta che cambi il nostro mondo corrotto!” gridò.

Shanks alzò a sua volta la propria bottiglia.

“Alla nuova era!” tuonò.


End file.
